Tell Me That Words
by Thazt
Summary: Katakan padaku kalimat yang sudah sangat ingin ku dengar itu, Yunnie. a Yunjae fanfic.


**Title :: Tell Me That Words  
><strong>

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Yunjae.**

**Character :: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu.**

**Rating :: PG13**

**Genre :: Hurt/comfort.**

**Diclaimer :: They belongs to themselves dan God. But this fanfiction is mine!**

**Warning :: Alur yang cukup cepat.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong> _JAEJOONG'S POV_<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saranghae, Yunnie." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya di hari ini aku mengatakan kata ini pada sahabat kecilku. Jung Yunho.<p>

Yunho menutup buku yang sedari dibacanya dan memandangku. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berjuta-juta kali sejak kita berumur 10 tahun. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Habisnya, kau tidak pernah membalas kata-kataku sih." Kutumpukan kepala ku di meja dan memandangnya. "Jadi aku tidak tahu perasaan mu padaku seperti apa dan apa status kita saat ini!"

"Aku pikir kita sudah jadian." Ucap Yunho pelan. Ia ikut menumpukan kepalanya dan balas memandangku. "Bukankah aku sudah sering menciummu?"

"Ya! Katakan 'aku cinta padamu' dulu dong!" seruku.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut ku. "Ayo kita ke cafe." Ajaknya. Aku mendegus sebal. Lagi-lagi dia mengalihakan topik permbicaraan.

Aku bangkit dan mengejar Yunho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu aku, Yunnie!"

* * *

><p>Namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku berumur 17 tahun. Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat kecil yang selalu bersamaku sampai sekarang. Namanya Jung Yunho.<p>

Aku jatuh cinta padanya semenjak aku berusia 9 tahun. Dan semenjak kami berusia 10 tahun, aku selalu mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya. Tapi.. dia sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya.

Itu membuatku kesal! Sangat kesal!

Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Apa dia juga mencintaiku apa tidak?

Namun, meskipun begitu aku dan dia selalu bersama. Malah ia sering sekali memberikanku curahan perhatiaannya yang khusus hanya untukku.

Pokoknya semenjak lahir, seorang Jung Yunho itu hanya menjadi milikku.

Aku dan Yunho punya kebiasaan yang kami lakukan semenjak hampir satu tahun yang lalu, yaitu datang ke sebuah cafe yang memiliki suasana yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menikmati secangkir teh manis dan sepotong kue tiramisu.

Nama cafe itu adalah "For You Cafe". Sebuah cafe yang cukup besar yang dimiliki oleh Park Yoochun-ssi. Tiramisu di sana sangat enak. Kalian harus mencobanya kapan-kapan.

Seperti saat ini tepat di pukul empat sore aku dan Yunho tiba di depan cafe. Ia membukakan ku pintu cafe dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Yunho menyusulku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Seperti biasa, kami langsung menuju meja favorit kami, meja dua kursi yang terletak di pinggir tengah dan dekat jendela bagian kiri yang memiliki pemandangan berupa taman.

Begitu kami duduk, Yoochun-ssi langsung mendatangi kami dan dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan kami. Aku pikir, Yoochun-ssi pasti sudah hapal dengan apa yang kami pesan. Selama hampir satu tahun ini kami selalu memesan menu yang sama.

Aku tak pernah bosan memakan tiramisu. Karena itu kue kesukaan ku.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yoochun-ssi kembali mendatangi kami sambil membawakan pesanan kami berdua. "Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapnya sambil melempar senyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku mulai memotong kue tiramisu itu dan menyendoknya. "Em.. Enak.." ucapku.

"Kau tak pernah bosan dengan kue tiramisu, Boo?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kau selalu menanyakan hal ini padaku, Yun! Aku tak akan pernah bosan dengan kue tiramisu. Ini kue kesukaan ku." Kupandangi wajahnya yang memandang ku dengan serius. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu ah.."

"Kau itu benar-benar cantik." Ucapnya.

Aku menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hei aku laki-laki!" ucapku. "Tapi.. Kau tahu Yun, ini pertama kalinya semenjak 9 tahun terakhir ini kau memujiku. Terakhir kau memujiku itu saat kita berumur 8 tahun." Kusuap kembali potongan kue tiramisu ku.

"Yah... Setiap tahun wajahmu itu selalu bertambah cantik Jae sekaligus tampan disatu waktu. Tapi di mataku, kau selalu terlihat cantik."

"Gomawo." Ucapku malu-malu. Dapat dipastikan wajahku memerah saat ini. Kuraih cangikr teh ku dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi malam natal, kau mau hadiah apa Boo?" kupandangi Yunho dengan seksama.

"Apapun yang kau beli untukku akan aku terima, Yunnie. Seperti tahun lalu saat kau memberiku kalung ini." Kutarik sebuah kalung yang berada di leherku. "Atau dua tahun yang lalu saat kau memberikanku gelang ini." Ku tumpukan siku kananku di atas meja dan memperlihatkannya sebuah gelang berwarna putih yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah natal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah yang paling kau inginkan." Ujarnya. Ia menyesap teh nya dan memandang ku dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling ku inginkan, Yunnie." Jawabku pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari mu."

"Akan kuberikan padamu saat malam natal." Jawabnya pasti.

"Tapi itu masih 3 hari lagi, Yunnie! Kalau bisa sih aku maunya sekarang." Rengekku. Kutatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata memelas.

"Kalimat itu akan kuucapkan saat malam natal sesuai sebagai hadiah natal." Tolaknya.

Aku langsung menekuk wajahku dan mempoutkan bibirku. Itu yang selalu kulakukan jika aku sedang kesal.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Jemari Yunho mengelus pelan bibirku. Itu adalah suatu hal yang biasa dilakukannya jika aku sudah mempoutkan bibirku. Jadi aku tak kaget dengan sentuhannya itu.

"Baiklah Jung Yunho. Aku akan menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mu saat malam natal. Jangan coba-coba kabur!" ancamku.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Aku berjanji padamu Kim Jaejoong."

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar, itu berarti aku hanya perlu bersabar selama tiga hari ini sebelum Yunho benar-benar menjadi kekasihku.

* * *

><p><strong>-[24 Desember : 19.55 PM : Han River]-<strong>

Aku duduk di tepi sungai Han. Menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Aku dan Yunho sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di sini pada pukul delapan malam.

Aku tahu aku datang terlalu pagi. Tapi aku benar-benar tak sabar.

Jangan tanya perasaanku saat ini. Aku... Bahagia!

Kulirik jam tanganku, jarum panjangnya sudah berada di angka 12. Kenapa Yunho belum datang? Biasanya dia selalu on time.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah salju turun tepat di depan mataku. Au menengadah ke atas langit, satu persatu butiran putih itu berjatuhan. "White Christmas." Ucapku takjub.

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku. Jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit.

Uuh—kemana anak itu?

**In my heart In my soul**

**I want to hold you baby**

Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku akibat bunyi blackberry milikku.

**You don't know how much i love you, do you baby?**

**Like a su-**

Langsung kutekan tanda 'call' dan menempelkan blackberry itu di telingku.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapaku.

"_Joongie-aa.. Yunho.. Dia.. Dia..-"_ Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Suara Ahjumma terdengar parau dan terbata-bata.

"Ahjumma ada apa? Ada dengan Yunho?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"_Yunho meninggal , Joongie-aa."_

Bruk.

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Yunho... dia.. meninggal?

Tidak mungkin!

"Jangan bercanda, ahjumma. Setengah jam yang lalu aku masih berbicara dengan Yunho di telpon. Yunnie... nggak.. mungkin.. sudah.. meninggal..." ucapku terputus-putus karena air mata telah mengalir dari kedua bola mataku.

"_Datanglah ke rumah, Joongie –aa. Jasad Yunho akan segera di bawa pulang."_

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku langsung berlari menuju pinggir jalan raya dan menghentikan taksi.

Aku tiba di rumah Yunho bersamaan dengan mobil ambulan yang juga langsung terparkir di depan rumah Yunho.

Deg!

Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Yunho tidak mungkin meninggal!

Jantungku kembali berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya saat aku melihat Ahjumma keluar dari mobil ambulan disusul dengan beberapa pertugas yang membuka bagian belakang mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah peti mati.

Aku langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mengejar ahjumma. "Ahjumma!" panggilku. "Dia bukan Yunho.. kan? Yunho sedang bersembunyi kan saat ini?" tanyaku, kugancang-guncangkan tubuh ahjumma dengan cukup keras dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Ahjumma menggeleng lemah. "Yunho sudah meninggal, Joongie-aa. Yunho tertabrak truk yang oleng dalam perjalan menuju han river." Tanganku langsung terkulai lemas. Mataku terbelalak sempurna sementara air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mataku.

"Ah.. Jumma... bohong." Isakku. Badanku sudah terduduk lemas di atas lantai. "Yunnie nggak mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan cinta sudah berjanji padaku. Dia sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya malam ini." Racauku.

Kurasakan ahjumma memeluk tubuhku, diusapnya punggung ku dengan lembut. "Kau harus sabar, Jaejoong-aa."

Detik itu juga kegelapan langsung menyelubungiku.

Aku membuka mata dengan sebuah denyutan sakit yang terus menerus menekan kepalaku. "Umma." Lirihku pelan saat melihat wajah Umma yang memandangku khawatir.

Umma langsung memelukku dan mengelus punggung dengan lembut.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga, ingatanku tentang percakapanku dengan Ahjumma kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Dan aku harus kembali menginigatnya. Yunho telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"Umma... Yunnie nggak meninggalkan? Itu Cuma mimpi kan? Iya kan?" air mataku kembali turun dan menetes. "Kenapa Umma diam saja? Ayo katakan padaku jika itu hanya mimpi buruk! Umma! Jawab aku!" seru tertahan oleh isak tangis.

Umma diam tak menjawab, hanya isakan tangis ku yang terdengar di kamarku yang luas ini. Sepertinya saat pingsan tadi aku dibawa ke rumahku yang berada di samping rumah Yunho.

"Kau harus kuat sayang. Yunnie mu sudah tidak ada." Ucapan lirih Umma langsung membuat tubuhku kembali lemas. Aku tak percaya. Benar-benar tak percaya.

"Aku.. Ingin.. melihat.. Yunnie.." ucapku terbata-bata. Aku ingin memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri meskipun itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Umma memandang ku dengan tatapan khawatir yang langsung kubalas dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa Umma." Jawabku kelu.

Aku bagkit dari kasurku dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarku dengan satu tujuan. Rumah Yunho.

Aku muncul di rumah Yunho. Dengan langkah gemetar dan upayaku yang menahan tangis aku berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Yunho di semayamkan.

"Joongie-aa." Ahjumma menyapaku dengan suara nya yang parau. "Kau ingin bertemu Yunnie?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ahjumma membimbingku ke dalam ruangan setelah tamu yang telah memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Yunho keluar.

Kupandangi sebuah peti mati yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ahjumma meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Aku berjalan pelan. Begitu hampir tiba di pinggir peti mati aku langsung menutup mataku. Aku masih belum sanggup melihat tubuh Yunho yang telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Aku masih berharap dia akan membuka matanya dan mengatakan jika ini semua hanya lelucon belaka.

Hana

Aku mulai menghitung dalam hati.

Dul

Mempersiapkan mental dan batinku untuk membuka mata dan manatap langsung wajah pucat Yunnie-ku.

Set

Kelopak mataku mulai terbuka dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok tubuh Yunho yang tengah tertidur di dalam peti mati. Entah mengapa, bibirku terasa tertarik sehingga aku menyungingkan sebuah senyum.

"Bangunlah Yunnie. Leluconmu tidak lucu saat ini." Ucapku kelu. Tangan ku terulur untuk mengelus pipi Yunho.

Nafasku tercekat.

Kulit Yunho dingin. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan seperti saat aku menyentuhnya tadi sore.

"Jangan bercanda Yunnie." Ucapku kembali. Kutepuk-tepuk pipi Yunho dengan keras.

"Kau dengar aku, Yun? Bukalah mata mu! Kumohon! Katakan jika ini hanya permainan mu!" jeritku keras begitu Yunho sama sekali tak merespon semua tindakan ku. Ia tetap diam dan menutup matanya.

"Yunnie." Isakku lirih. "Katakan jika kau mencintaiku! Kau sudah berjanji Yunnie! Kau sudah berjanji padaku!" isakku yang semakin keras. Kutelungkupkan wajahku pada kedua tanganku yang terlipat di pinggir peti.

"Relakan Yunho, Jae-aa. Relakan dia." Kurasakan suara ahjumma yang berbisik di telingaku. Aku menoleh. "Ahjumma." Isakku pelan. "Tinggalkan aku dan Yunho berdua, ahjumma. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Pintaku.

Ahjumma mengangguk dan keluar, meninggalkanku dan Yunho berdua.

Kutatap kembali wajah Yunho yang masih terlihat tamoan meskipun ada luka-luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Saranghae." Bisikku pelan.

"Saranghae, Jung Yunho."

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku membisikkan kata-kata itu ke Yunho. Aku tak menghitungnya. Biasanya ada dia yang selalu menghitung berapa kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kenapa kau tak memarahiku lag?" tanyaku pilu.

"Pada siapa lagi aku akan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi, Yunnie? Seluruh hati ku berada padamu." Ucapku lagi. Bibirku mulai terasa kelu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap Yunho mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku.

Meskipun ku tahu, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Aku memandang wajah Yunho sekali lagi.

Aku tak akan pernah bosan. Tak akan pernah. Setiap apa yang kusukai tak akan pernah membuatku bosan. Aku akan terus dan terus memandangnya.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah pucat Yunho, kupejamkan mataku dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibir dinginnya.

Bergetar dan dingin.

Itulah yang kurasakan.

Bibirku bergetar karena merasakan bibir Yunho yang dingin. Tak ada kehidupan. Tak ada kehangatan. Nihil. Kosong. Semakin menguatkan kenyataan jika Yunho telah pergi. Selamanya. Meninggalkanku. Sendirian.

Jung Yunho tidak akan ada lagi di samping Kim Jaejoong. Untuk Selamanya.

* * *

><p>Sudah satu bulan lebih Yunho meninggalkan dunia ini. Satu bulan itu pulalah kenangan akan Yunho terus terputar dan tetap terputar bagaikan sebuah kaset di dalam kepala ku.<p>

Bagaimana Yunho menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya yang hanya untukku.

Bagaimana Yunho menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan kekarnya.

Bagaimana Yunho menenangkanku yang sedang marah padanya.

Bagaimana Yunho memperlakukanku sangat lembut seolah-olah aku adalah permata yang boleh tergores sedikitpun.

Bagaimana... Bagaimana... Bagaimana...

Dan saat ini yang ku tahu aku sangat merindukan sosok tubuh kekarnya. Ada sebuah lubang kosong yang mengisi hatiku. Rasa kehilangan yang besar.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan ini pulalah, aku tak pernah datang ke rumah Yunho. Aku takut. Takut jika aku melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Aku takut jika menyadari semua itu hanyalah ilusi ku semata.<p>

Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit kerena kehilangannya.

Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah tubuh dengan jiwa yang kosong.

Hampa.

Tak ada yang membuatku bersemangat untuk tetap hidup.

Aku ingin menyusul Yunho. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin merecokinya lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Aku ingin dia memarahiku lagi. Aku ingin semua hal yang kulalui bersamanya kembali ku lalui.

Aku tak butuh apapun.

Aku hanya butuh Yunho di sampingku.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tanggal tiga februari. Satu hari menuju hari ulang tahunku. Hari yang harusnya sangat membahagiakan untukku.<p>

Tapi apa peduliku?

Aku malah berharap dewa kematian cepat menjemputku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Yunho.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di depan For You Cafe.

Aku merasa bimbang. Apa aku harus masuk apa tidak?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk masuk. Kubuka perlahan pintu cafe dan menutupnya perlahan. Sejenak kupandangi seisi cafe yang tak berubah.

Masih tetap sama. Suasananya pun sama.

Aku berjalan menuju meja ku yang biasa. Kupesan dua cangkir teh dan dua potong tiramisu. Seperti biasa.

Berharap Yunho datang menemuiku.

Aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi tak apa-apa kan jika aku berharap?

Sudah satu jam aku berada dan duduk di sini. Apa yang ku pesan tak kusentuh sama sekali. Kubiarkan teh itu mendingin dan menjad saksi kesendirianku.

Dan sekali lagi, menguatkan kenyataan jika Yunho sudah tak ada lagi.

* * *

><p>Tanggal empat februari.<p>

Hari ulang tahunku.

Semua teman dan keluargaku memberikanku sebuah pesata ulang tahun kejutan.

Aku senang atas perhatian mereka. Mereka ingin membuatku bahagia.

Jujur saja aku bahagia.

Tapi aku juga tak dapat menutupi kekecewaanku kala tak ada hadiah dari Yunho yang ku terima. Tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya untukku.

Tak ada satupun hal yang biasa kuterima darinya setiap hari ulang tahunku.

Menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Pukul empat sore aku kembali ke For You Cafe. Entah mengapa aku ingin berada di sini. Hati kecilku menyuruhku. Dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.<p>

Hari ini aku tak ingin memesan apapun. Aku hanya ingin duduk dan memandangi taman yang erlihat jelas melalui jendela yang berada di sampingku.

"Ini untuk anda." Aku memandang sosok Yoochun-ssi yang meletakkan sebuah kue tiramisu dengan ukuran sedang dan secangkir teh manis di atas meja.

"Ini dari siapa? Aku kan tiadak memesannya." tanyaku kaget.

"Ini dari Jung Yunho." Ucapnya dan langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan ku

"Tunggu!" ku gengam pergelengan tangannya hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kupandangi ia dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan perasaan tak percaya.

"Anda sedang tidak bercandakan? Tidak mungkin kue ini berasal dari Yunho." Suaraku bergetar saa berbicara. Bahkan jika aku bekedip saat ini, air mataku pasti akan jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Tidak. Kue itu memang dibuat oleh Yunho." Ucapnya dengan nda yakin. Cengkraman tanganku melemah di lengannya. Badanku kembali bergetar dan terasa lemas. Tanganku bergerak dan mencengkram dadaku sebelah kiri. Tepat dimana jantungku berada.

Rasanya berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat.

Aku mencoba mengambil nafas. Sesak.

Kedua tanganku terulur dan mengambil garpu dan pisau. Kurasakan tanganku yang bergetar. Dengan usaha lebih yang kulakuan akhirnya aku berhasil memotong kue itu.

Ku mengambil satu potongan kecil tiramisu dan mulai memakannya. Air mataku turun dan menetes. "Meskipun terasa sedikit aneh, tapi tiramisu ini enak juga." Gumamku pelan dengan suara yang tercekat. "Yunnie. Pabboya!"

Aku terus menangis sambil memakan tiramisu buatan Yunho.

Hingga tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapanku.

Yunho?

Waktu terasa begitu lambat.

"Jae." Suara berat Yunho terdengar sangat lembut kala memanggil namaku. Nada suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Ku dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Yunnie." Isakku. "Yunnie."

Yunho mencondongkan badannya ke arahku. Dihapusnya dengan lembut air mataku dengan tangannya.

Hangat.

Sentuhan Yunho terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Yunho. Dikecupnya kedua belah mataku. "Aku pergi meninggalkanmu sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan kata itu padamu."

Air mata kembali mengalir, "Kau jahat, Yunnie! Kita seharusnya pergi bersama." Isakku lagi. Air mata turun tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Ssstt- jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau harus tetap ada di sini. Perjalanan mu masih panjang, Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho pelan.

Ku tatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah ia sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam mata itu. "Bawa aku." Ucapku lantang. Aku tak tahu darimana kalimat itu muncul. Tapi aku tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho lagi.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Sesalnya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membalas tatapan mataku.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku baik-baik." Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Ambilah sebuah CD yang berada di atas kasurku, Jae. Dengan itu, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu." Urai Yunho.

Yunho mengecup bibirku sekilas dan lembut. "I Love You, Jaejoongie. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal Sarangheyo. Yongwonhi." Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tanganku perlahan terangkat dan melingkar di leher Yunho.

Terasa hangat.

Ciuman kami berakhir. Mata kami menatap dalam satu sama lain. Perlahan tubuh Yunho memudar. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah ditunggu." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Yunnie. " Isakku dengan terbata-bata. Aku tak ingin berpisah dan ditinggalkan olehnya.

Jemariku terus berusaha memeluk dan meraih tubuh Yunho yang semakin memudar dalam penglihatanku.

Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"I Love You, My Boo Jaejoongie."

Pyash

Tubuh Yunho menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan angin lembut yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Yunnie.. Yunnie.." isakku terus menerus.

"Gwaenchana?" aku mendongak dan melempar senyum pada Yoochun-ssi ditengah-tengah derai air mataku.

"Kamshamnida Yoochun-ssi. Terima kasih karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan Yunnie." Ucapku.

"Siapa hubunganmu dengan Yunho? Dan apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Aku sudah menduganya. Yoochun-ssi pasti akan bertanya hal ini padaku.

Ku raih cangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Tanganku bergerak menghapus air mataku yang ku tahu itu percuma. "Yunho adalah sahabatku. Sahabat kecilku. Aku dan dia selalu bersama. Hingga pada akhirnya tepat pada malam natal, Yunho mengalami kecelakaan. Di-Dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat kutunggu itu." Setetes air mataku kembali menitik.

"Jadi kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya.. Dia pergi sebelum menjadikanku kekasihnya. Maaf, Aku harus segera pergi." Aku langsung beranjak pergi dan keluar dari cafe.

Aku ingin secepatnya menuju rumah Yunho.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Tak kuhiraukan pejalan kaki yang menyumpahiku karena kutabrak. Aku tak peduli.

"Ahjumma." Seruku keras dirumah Yunho. Rumah yang satu bulan lewat ini tak pernah kudatangi lagi.

"Joongie-aa." Ahjumma muncul dari dalam dapur dan memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ada apa, Joongie-aa." Tanyanya lembut.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamar Yunho?" tanyaku pelan.

Ahjumma tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Masuk saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum pada ahjumma. "Gomawo." Ucapku sebelum berlari menuju lantai dua menuju kamar Yunho.

Kriet.

Kubuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan perlahan. Aroma citrus segar milik Yunho langsung terasa. Membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi. Aroma yang sudah sangat kurindukan.

Pandangan mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah CD case yang berada di atas tempat tidur Yunho. Dengan cepat kubongkar laci meja belajar Yunho dan mengambil mini CD player Yunho yang berwarna merah.

Kutatap CD player yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya dariku.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku beranjak menuju ranjang Yunho dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Kubuka CD case yang melindungi CD yang ada di dalam. Ku cabut pelan CD itu lalu membuka Mini CD player Yunho dan memasang CD itu di sana.

Sebelum menekan tombol Play, kupasang headsetnya ke telingaku.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas pelan. Tombol play itupun kutekan.

_**Hallo Jaejoongie, ini sengaja kubuat sebagai hadiah natal mu dariku di samping hadiah utama yang paling kau inginkan itu. Dengan rekaman ini aku harap kau akan berhenti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu... Tapi... Jika kupikir-pikir, aku tak ingin berhenti mendengar kalimat itu dari bibirmu. Karena Aku sangat suka dengan suaramu.**_

_**Itu jujur loh...**_

_**Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bosan pada apa yang kau sukai. Jadi aku merekam suaraku ini hanya dan khusus untukmu.**_

_**Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan ini, Jaejoongie.**_

Ya, Yunnie... aku akan mendengarkannya. Apapun yang kau katakan._**  
><strong>_

_**Saranghae.**_

_**Sarangheyo.**_

_**Saranghamnida, Jaejoongie.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu semenjak kita berumur 7 tahun dan tu berarti aku lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu.. Hahaha..**_

_**Kau kalah dariku.**_

Pabboya! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku Jung Yunho!

_**Jaejoongie. Maaf karena tak pernah mengatakannya padamu.**_

_**Tapi aku terlanjur berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan cinta padamu saat kamu berumur 17 tahun tepat di malam natal. Yang berarti tanpa kau memintanya, itu akan menjadi hadiahmu saat malam natal.**_

_**Apa kau bahagia?**_

Tidak. Aku nggak bahagia.

_**Aku harap kau selalu bahagia. Karena aku suka melihat senyuman mu.**_

Aku tahu. Kau sering mengatakan hal ini padaku._**  
><strong>_

_**Aku suka melihat wajah bahagiamu.**_

_**Jadi tersenyumlah Jae. Untukku. Untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan untuk orang lain.**_

_**Karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga.**_

_**Kau adalah satu hal di dunia ini yang merupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku.**_

_**Aku tak ingin dan kuharap tak akan menyakiti perasaanmu.**_

**_Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selamanya kau sayangi._**

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu.**_

_**Saranghaeyo, Kim Jaejoongie. My Boo. My Love. Always. Forever.  
><strong>_

Kaset itu selesai terputar. Aku tak mampu menahan laju air mataku. Kupeluk mini CD player Yunho di dadaku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Yunnie."

**-END-**

Mind To comment?


End file.
